The Molecular and Translational Imaging Core (MTIC) fills a critical need for the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center by providing a focus for all cancer imaging research and its clinical application in uniquely well-equipped and designed facilities that straddle the clinical and basic cancer research communities at Northwestern University. The core offers investigators access to a large scope of known imaging modalities, including 1.5, 3, 7 and 9 T MRIs, IVIS Spectrum for in vivo bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging, optical imaging, and X-ray digital subtraction angiography, as well as new imaging technologies developed within the core. The core features one ofthe most advanced 3-D visualization displays in the world along with the expertise required to manipulate and interpret image data. These unique capabilities are central to the advancement of efforts to understand and integrate cellular architecture, flow of information, regulation, and communication across length scales and their impact on tumorigenesis, metastasis, and response to treatment. The Imaging Core is closely intercalated with the Developmental Therapeutics Core and ChemCore, thereby providing cancer researchers with an efficient pipeline for developing, testing, and imaging new diagnostics and therapeutics. The Molecular and Translational Imaging Core will continue to catalyze the development of innovative new imaging technologies for the broad-scale interrogation of disease processes, guidance of therapeutic interventions, and the study human physiology and function. It will continue to provide unique educational opportunities thus fostering efficient, effective utilization of these valuable resources while training the next generation of clinicians, biomedical scientists and engineers. These services are integral to major NCI sponsored research efforts at Northwestern including the Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence, a Cancer Nano Platform Program, and the Physical Sciences-Oncology Center